


You're my favourite kind of night

by maeeandlarry



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Curses, Gay Sex, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Not Fluff, Over 18, Reddie, Risk Analyst Eddie Kaspbrak, Rude - Freeform, Sex, Smut, bad words, dirty talk while they're fucking, enjoy, explicit - Freeform, hard sex, mention of BDSM, most focus on reddie, r + e, richie + eddie, richie is a bartender, the others losers don't appear, they don't know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeeandlarry/pseuds/maeeandlarry
Summary: Richie works in a club gay as a bartender, and Eddie is always stressed, and when his friends, Mike and Stan, suggest that he should relax... it's when he meets Richie.





	You're my favourite kind of night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my second Reddie au u.u  
anyway this is nothing compare to my first one, this is explicit and dirty and my first one is cute and fluff and cliche.  
Here they have 21/22 so they can go to bar and all that.  
MENTION OF DRUGS AND ALCOHOL AND DIRTY SEX AND VERY EXPLICIT SO I WARN.  
If you're not confortable reading smut, then don't do it, please, it's ok. No one judge you<3
> 
> I can't read smut, or at least not too explicit, I don't know why I can write it, but I can't read it #imweird  
ANYWAY, enjoy and please share your opinions in the comments. Love y'all <3

University is so, so stressful, and just turning 21 is even more stressful, especially if you have a terrifyingly protective mother who always reminds you that you are a fragile and sick baby and that being 21 means nothing and that you will continue being her baby

The same thing happened to Eddie, but since he was already independent and had a good job and was studying and could pay for his studies thanks to a scholarship, well, that was, great. So he, whatever his mother has to say, well, he didn't give a shit. So yes, it is not so stressful to be 21 after all.

The really stressful thing in this situation is that Eddie has a lot of pressure on his shoulders, like the one who has developed insomnia from stress and anxiety, and now he hasn't been sleeping well, which has made him not study properly and, unfortunately, the bimonthly stage is beginning. Eddie wants to die.

So that week he has suffered approximately two anxiety attacks, and the worst, in college: one in the bathroom, and another in a classroom. He thought he would die, the good thing is that his great friend Mike managed to calm him down, so now, his friends are forcing him to sleep.

He cannot, however, sleep more than an hour in a row, and always has short naps at intervals of the day, it is not enough; He knows it, but he does what he can.

He told his friends that he would go to the university psychologist and ask for a medical prescription to be given sleeping pills, he told them three months ago, and to this day, he hasn’t yet done so.

Right now his head is stamped on a statistical test that he failed (he doesn't want to think about it) while some drool is chipping the edges of his lips. His eyes are closed and he is peacefully asleep.

He was trying to find out why he had failed, and then he realized that he had not done the right procedure, and he had wanted to shout and spit all the barbarities to his teacher... and so on. But God knows, that he was fucking exhausted, and that he had laid his head for a moment, and the second he was asleep, and he doesn't know how that happened so suddenly, but he did, and he worries, because his health has been deteriorating by lack of sleep.

Voices are heard outside and Eddie is still peacefully asleep, oblivious to the now open door, and to the voice of his two friends.

"Fuck," Mike says, looking at Eddie with surprise "poor boy."

Stan lets out a laugh "he's lucky that I'm his roomate, if not, I would have already kicked his chair and made him fall," says Stan, thoughtfully "I'm joking... unless—"

“No,” says Mike, “he already has a lot of shit on him, we should leave him sl—”

"NO!" they hear Eddie scream and get up suddenly, as if the devil had bitten his skin.

"Fuck," Stan says, with his eyes wide open "what did I just see?"

Eddie caresses his temple, grimacing in pain "I think I got dizzy."

Mike nods, "Yeah, you're going to die one of these days," he says, sitting on Stan's bed, crossing his legs, Stan following.

Eddie doesn’t realize the presence of his friends until he hears Mike ask him if he is ok, therefore he turns to them pretending a smile.

“Yes, perfectly,” he says, hiding a grin “what are you doing here? Did you come to fuck? Do you want me to leave? ”

Mike lets out a squeak of disgust and Stan disapproves.

“Eddie! Dirty!” Says Stan, crossing his arms “we came to give you moral support. ”

"And why, exactly?"

“Because we have a surprise for you,” says Mike, joining his hand with Stan's.

Eddie makes a face, not very happy "no," he says "whatever it is, I don't accept."

"Why not?!"

"The last surprise you gave me, I ended up locked up in a zoo and making statements to the police, so no."

“This is not so bad,” says Mike, about to explode with laughter.

"Yes, it will be fun, you'll see."

"That's what you said last time," Eddie adds, getting up from the chair and stretching. "Tell me the surprise and I'll see if I accept."

Stan and Mike look at each other suspiciously, as Eddie would probably deny the proposal and that is why they decided that it should be a surprise, but they assume that the decision is made, and at least there is a chance Eddie accepts, they should tell him.

"A bar," Stan says, looking at him with narrowed eyes "a gay bar."

Eddie looks at him in surprise, bowing his head in confusion "Why a bar?"

"For you to have fun, maybe having a little sex will take away your stress."

Eddie looks at him with indignation "What ?! I'm not going to have sex with strangers! And if that were the case, I go to a brothel for that. ”

"You never have sex, when was the last time you had sex?"

“First of all, I don't have sex because I know only strangers, and you are the closest I have and at least you want a threesome, which, no thanks; and second, that is not your fucking business.”

Stan turns his eyes “well, then we'll just have fun. Mike," he turns to his boyfriend, leaving a soft kiss on his lips "see you at 8, you have to take advantage of it is Friday, the night is young. "

Eddie is about to protest but is interrupted by Mike, who nods, gets up and says goodbye to both of them and then makes his way to his room.

Stan moves his attention to Eddie, an eyebrow raised in questioning.

"Then," he says thoughtfully, "yes you will go, it's the best for you, isn't it?"

Eddie sighs in resignation "Do I have a choice?"

"No, you don’t."

"Whatever."

[…]

It's eight o'clock at night and the three boys are already dressed. Eddie has tight jeans that surround, tighten and highlight his butt ("Ugh, someone will have a good fuck tonight," Stan had said. "I don't sleep with strangers," Eddie had recalled), a tight shirt with sleeves near his elbows and with three buttons unbuttoned in the front to leave his chest in sight and appear provocative, and Chelsea boots.

He looks fuckable. As Stan had said.

The club was not more than a few kilometers away, and both had had to take the train, since it was not so close to the university.

Eddie noticed how people looked at him, especially girls; some of them not hiding at all how they bit their lips and looked at him from head to toe with hungry eyes. Eddie feels good, without misunderstanding, and he likes to be admired; Let's say he has this kink to get excited every time someone pay full and complete attention to him.

God, he could already feel how he began to harden, and not by the looks of the ladies, but because he observed how a man in his 40s with a good physique ate his ass, without hiding how he fixed the balls in his tight pants. Eddie smiles to himself, ignoring the man.

Upon arriving at the club, everyone is surprised at how full it was; a huge row in front of the entrance, waiting for his turn. Electronic music could be heard through every minimal window of the medium structure, they could feel the ground at their feet shaking fiercely, and Eddie felt how anxiety eat his spine with fervor.

Fuck, what was Eddie supposed to do? He is very, very excited, and let's say that increased by the glances that some of them gave him, and how he heard the odd handsome man come by and say dirty things to him. Eddie is getting more and more animated, but despite that, would he allow himself to be fucked, or would he fuck someone? He is not sure.

About an hour passed when they finally got into the club.

Sticky and wet bodies joined with others to the beat of the music. The bar is full and the dance floor has the same space as a box full of crayons. Everyone is having fun, and he manages to see how many other couples, three, two, even four, go up to the rooms to do who knows what impurities.

He can also see how in some tables there are people who snort cocaine. Others who are smoking opium or weed, and Eddie doesn't know if that's legal.

Eddie laughs to himself. _If only mom saw where I am._

"We're going to the dance floor, are you coming?" Stan asks, instantly grabbing Mike's hand to guide him to the dance floor.

"Go ahead, I'll have a few drinks."

"Don't get fucked so soon," Stan says, disappearing along with Mike in the crowd.

Eddie goes to the bar, seeing how there are about three bartenders with faces of stress and fatigue running around here and there to serve as many drinks as possible.

Eddie manages to see how a corpulent transgender man gets out of the bar and Eddie approaches, taking his place.

A young man about the same age with dark hair and a bartender's uniform approaches him, tilting a flirtatious smile.

And shit, damn piece of angel. Chocolate piece. Sweet caramel.

Eddie has never spotted such a hot and illegally sexy creature in his life. The boy is tall, skinny, but with enough muscle mass in his huge arms to hold Eddie, with curly and disheveled hair, and provocatively hot lips.

The boy is 20/10. He is completely Eddie's type. Eddie already feels that he is in love.

"What can I offer you, cutie?" Asks the young man, and Eddie feels how the angels whisper in his ears and how his skin bristles by such a melodious and raspy voice.

Eddie clears his throat and straightened in his chair, smiling sideways.

"Give me a gin-tonic, please."

The boy smiles playfully, raising an eyebrow "so you're an elegant cookie."

Eddie looks at him with a face of what was that? And nods. The bartender nods back and winks, starting to prepare the drink.

Eddie lies down from his fist and watches the boy take the bottle of Geneva and the bottle of tonic water.

"And tell me," says the boy, his eyes fixed on the preparation of the Gin-tonic. "First time here? I have never seen you. ”

Eddie denies "come like, literally 300 people a day to this club, I don't think you remember if I came before or not."

The boy this time looks at him "believe me, I would never forget a pretty face."

_Jesus._

Eddie feels his cheeks burn and his stomach flutter. Eddie loves flattery, and he wants the handsome piece of candy to tell him ten thousand nicknames while tying him to a bed.

The lower one looks away, concentrating on the cup holders on the bar and fiddling with some of them, avoiding the bartender's gaze.

After a few minutes, the boy offers him the drink, smiling.

"Thank you," Eddie says softly as the caramel nods and goes to serve a few people.

Eddie tries the cocktail and is surprised by how good it tastes, leaving a soft taste brushing his palate and polishing his tongue.

After about 10 minutes, Eddie finishes his drink and decides to go dancing.

It has been an hour since Eddie went to the dance floor and feels his limbs hurt, but he is not interested, the adrenaline is pure and intoxicating.

He has been dancing all the time, without stopping once, and with only one gin-tonic in his system. There is an older man, maybe 40-45 years old rubbing his penis in his butt. Eddie feels how he runs his waist with his hand, until he reaches his chest and puts a hand in his unbuttoned shirt, rubbing his nipples. Eddie groans dryly, sticking more to the man.

The older man brings his lips to Eddie's ears and with his teeth gently bites the lobe of the lower right ear, making him shiver.

Despite the crowd, despite all the dancing bodies attached to them, despite the music, which now changed to a softer and sexier R&B in spite of the crowd blocking almost one hundred percent the view towards the bar, Eddie can feel the bartender's eyes burn his skin, and just when Eddie has a better view towards the bar, it is when his eyes connect to those of the boy, and that's when Eddie starts dancing more sensually, rubbing his butt to the hard erection of the older man, and he sees how the one with curlers seems to stop breathing, but with his eyes connected to Eddie's, as if they were magnets, and as if they would transmit electricity and run through his circulatory system, and just Eddie falls into reality when his butt is squeezed by the hands of the man stuck behind his back, and Eddie turns to whisper something in his ear and goes to the bar, which was almost empty, with everyone on the dance floor.

Eddie sits in front of the boy, who is smiling at him "Another gin-tonic?" He asks, his voice somewhat strangled.

Eddie denies, panting and his chest bright with sweat "give me a shot of vodka."

The boy nods and starts pouring the vodka into the tiny glasses, passing it to Eddie.

"What's your name?" Asks Eddie, with some confidence.

The boy smiles, with a surprised expression "why the interest?"

Eddie turns his eyes and takes the shot in one shot, feeling his throat be burned without anticipation and without mercy.

"Well, at least you don't want to know mine."

“You can call me whatever you want,” says the boy, playful.

"What do you think of ‘asshole’?"

"Mmhm, exciting."

"I'm Eddie," says the shortest, recovering from the vodka drink.

"Richie."

_Richie_.

Even the name is unfairly attractive.

Everything about that boy is unfairly attractive, from the mess of his hair, to his huge hands.

His hands. God, Eddie is definitely not imagining those hands running through his body.

"What do you think, Eddie, if we have a little fun and you show me personally that performance you were doing there?" Says Richie, pointing to the dance floor.

Eddie tilts his head "And how do you want me to show it to you?"

“My turn ends in two hours, hmm,” Richie seemed suddenly insecure, and Eddie wanted to kiss him wildly “if you want, only if you want, you can wait for me. You don't have to do it if you don't want to!”

Eddie nods "yes I want, I'll stay here waiting for your turn to end."

Richie offered him a grateful smile.

So it was. The two hours passed and Eddie felt the anxiety eating his stomach, ten thousand times more intense when he entered the club door.

However, he got to know Richie more while he served one or another drink; such as, who is 22, and who lives relatively close to Eddie. Both said no specific addresses, but the area in general. He also managed to find out that Richie studies film direction at the university and that he works night shifts to pay for his studies, and that he has a second job as a baker.

Eddie doesn't think of his hands full of flour, kneading his butt.

He knows that Richie's last name is Tozier, and that is because Eddie escaped his to the third shot of vodka, and until then he stopped drinking, because he wanted to be relatively sober to... whatever it was going to happen with Richie. And he knows that it is something he wants, but that terrifies him.

Fuck, he barely knows the boy, and he is going to deliver his fresh flower, which is not so fresh after all, but he’s still nervous.

Isn't he supposed to not sleep with strangers? But why did he feel he had known Richie for years? Why does he feel so safe and comfortable talking about any nonsense with the boy?

Richie finishes fixing everything and changes in his normal clothes. And fuck, the boy is quite an emo but Eddie admits that black makes him look like a damn snack.

Eddie feels his hands start to sweat as Richie approaches him and they both face each other, too close to be legal.

"So," says the tallest "what do you want to do?"

Eddie swallows audibly and forces a smile, nervousness running through his circulatory system "let's go to the rooms," he hears himself say.

Richie smiles coquettishly and winks, taking his hand and up the stairs.

Both ask for a room and enter it.

The place is clean, surprisingly. There is a double bed, with golden and white sheets, neat and bright. A window in the front makes it possible for the moonlight to enter and illuminate the room. There is a huge carpet of red and pink tones that adorns the room. The walls are white and the floor is bright red, the whole place is spectacular. There is a night table next to the bed full of all kinds of sex toys, condoms, lubricants, lingerie, everything they need to spend an unforgettable night. It almost seemed like the perfect room for the perfect honeymoon if it weren't for the soft and distorted moans of the rooms next door.

They both look at each other with mischievous smiles dancing on their lips.

Richie closes the door behind him and locks it, taking off his black leather jacket and hanging it on a rack next to the door.

Eddie stands in the middle of the room, his eyes still running through it. Now he understands why it is so expensive, it is completely worth it.

He feels weird, strange and embarrassed, he doesn't know what to do. It is not the first time he has sex, but it is the first time he will have sex with a complete stranger. And if it weren't for the calm and erratic confidence that Richie conveys, Eddie wouldn't be there in any way. His hands sweat and tremble, not knowing what to do with them.

Richie seems to perceive Eddie's uneasy behavior so he approaches undecided and gives him a look that gives confidence. "Well," says Richie, "are you sure you want this?" He asks, and shit, Eddie doesn't know what he means by ‘this’.

Does he want to have sex? Shit, yes. Does he want to have sex with Richie? Hell, the boy is a fucking piece of erotic art, of course yes.

"Yes," he finishes saying "yes I want."

"What do you want, specifically?" He asks suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

Eddie inhales deeply and decides to launch for it "I want you to specifically fuck me so hard that I can't feel my legs in a whole week."

And with that, Richie takes him like a beast and presses him against the wall, kissing him wildly.

Eddie groans in the kiss as he brings his hands to the tallest’s hair and tangles his curls between his fingers.

He feels Richie's fingers touching his waist, the same fingers that will be preparing him to feel Richie's cock comfortably.

"Rich..." Eddie mumbles, biting the older's lip and tightening more to him.

Richie takes him by the waist and directs him to the bed, laying him savagely and then positioning himself between his legs.

It all starts with kisses, soft kisses, Richie's lips run through Eddie's neck, then he brushes them with his collarbone, and continues to leave a row of sweet and wet kisses all over his chest, and, to finish and touch up, he puts his lips to Eddie's left nipple, kissing it, licking it, biting it, playing with it.

Eddie shudders, hunching his back causing his notorious boner hits Richie's, making him shiver. He is excited, and Richie playing with his nipples and occasionally rubbing against him, is not helping Eddie maintain the posture.

"What do you want me to do for you, sweetie?" Richie asks, turning away from Eddie and looking at him with dark eyes like the night that wrapped them up.

"I want you to open me," Eddie says, biting his lower lip.

Richie smiles sideways and raises his eyebrows, attacking Eddie's lips again.

“Turn around,” he orders, in a husky and scratchy voice.

Eddie nods and obeys, turning completely on the bed, with Richie rising and raising his waist, positioning him on all fours.

"Take off your clothes," Richie reorders, watching everything meticulously.

Eddie does what he is asked and slowly removes his pants, then do it with his underwear, and then the shirt, being completely naked and his ass in front of Richie, his hole throbbing in anticipation.

Richie licks his lips and approaches Eddie brushing his finger with his hole, outlining the ring of muscles that adorned such a masterpiece.

"Fuck," says Richie, grabbing Eddie's shoulders and pulling them, making the lower one stand up and bump his bare back with Richie's chest. "Lick," he says, bringing his finger to Eddie's mouth and tracing his lips.

Eddie puts Richie's finger in his mouth and sucks it, soaking it as well as possible. "Hmm," he mutters, with his head sunk in Richie's neck.

The eldest takes his free hand to Eddie's cock and takes it, making the boy audibly moan and bite his finger.

Richie begins to massage Eddie's cock, delineating an outstanding vein, masturbating it, squeezing the tip, tracing the glans line, playing with it, and then bringing his finger from Eddie's mouth to his entrance.

"Richie, for the love of g— shit!" Eddie groans when he feels the highest pressure inside, but without entering completely.

Richie puts him back on all fours, raising his hip a little more and leaving his ass in plain sight, his pink hole blessing Richie's eyes.

Richie takes his mouth to Eddie's entrance and licks the center, continually pressing and pulling his tongue away from the boys's entrance, moistening it and making him moan loudly.

Eddie felt himself in heaven, his body trembling with excitement and his hands in fists, containing touching. His stomach was a flutter of emotions, burning and fluttering. His forehead is a damp cloth, sweat dripping from the tips of his hair, as he pushes his ass against Richie's tongue, squeezing his entrance around his tongue.

Richie moves his tongue circularly, savoring every part of Eddie, every wall of delicious meat.

The one with dark curls moves away a few centimeters to trace the path from Eddie's balls to his entrance with his tongue, and then, without warning, he moves away completely and introduces two fingers into Eddie's entrance, making the little one groan loudly and take a pillow and then bite it and contain his screams.

"I want to hear you," says Richie, pushing Eddie's pillow away "I want everyone in the damn club hearing you scream my name," Richie adds, adding a third finger, with Eddie writhing beneath him "I want you to shout my name so loudly until you run out of voice.”

"Richie," Eddie says, biting his lip. "Shit, more —fuck, more," he gasps, bringing his hands up to his erection, stroking himself.

“No,” says Richie, pulling his fingers out of Eddie's hole and making him complain “your hands, without touching you,” says Richie, rolling on the bed and rummaging something on one of the tables, until he gets something he likes as it makes him release a smile and pulls a kind of belt from one of the tables.

"W-what are you going to do?" Asks Eddie, his eyes open.

Richie smiles "calm, I'm not Christian Grey," he jokes, approaching Eddie "I just don't want you to touch yourself, I want you to cum wether with my fingers or with my cock, I don’t care, inside you but without touching yourself," he says.

He then places Eddie's hands over his head and puts them in the belt, each in a hole, and squeezes them, keeping his hands together and tied and over his head.

"Hmmm," Eddie mutters, followed by unintelligible noises as he looks at Richie with desire and mischief, his eyes expelling sparks of excitement.

Richie is positioned behind Eddie again, and puts his tongue into the already open hole of the boy, and, after such action, Eddie's hole begins to close and open around Richie's tongue again, followed by Eddie panting and tensing.

"Richie, fuck," he complains, grabbing the clean sheets between his tied hands and wrinkling them, holding back.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Richie asks.

"Yes, I've been waiting for it for half an hour, since we entered here."

Richie giggles "someone is upset and impatient."

"Yes I am."

Richie nods and begins to take off his pants and then his underwear, and then his shirt, being completely naked.

Eddie almost drowns with his own spittle as he watches Richie's cock. Shit. He had felt it enormous when they were rubbing with clothes on, but now, in plain sight, it is huge. Eddie doesn't know if he can take so much.

Richie has a smug smile on his face as he watches Eddie's reaction.

"Do you enjoy the view?"

Eddie takes his eyes to Richie's presumed face and raises an eyebrow "I thought it could be bigger," he jokes, and he and Richie know it's not like that, they perfectly know Eddie is fascinated.

"You sure?"

"Well, maybe I am surprised," he says. "Let's see if it's more action than size."

Richie lets out a laugh and positions himself behind Eddie then places the condom and positions the tip of his penis in Eddie's open entrance, and begins to slowly enter.

The lower one frowns and bites his lips so hard that he feels the metallic taste hug his tongue. God, his ass burns like shit and feels like he will end up breaking.

"Ri-richie," he groans "f-f-fuck."

"Do you like it, Eddie?" He asks, starting to move his hips "Do you like to feel my cock burning your ass?"

Eddie bites his lip for the thousandth time that day, and feels the pain begin to diminish and be replaced by pleasure sliding down every millimeter of his body.

"M-more, move faster, harder," he stutters, resting his head on the bed and stretching his body more to feel Richie better inside.

“You like to beg, huh? Do you like it, baby?"

"Yes, god, faster," he says.

Richie begins to move with more speed, pulling halfway and burying with each onslaught, his balls hitting Eddie's buttocks.

The taller one had his hands clenched on each buttock of Eddie, opening his ass for better space; He was completely sure that at the end his hands would be marked on Eddie's soft skin, and Richie felt how the thought made his erection jump into the smallest.

Richie wanted to get a better angle so he gets out of Eddie and turns him on the bed sharply, listening to his groans. The boy tries to bring his hands tied to his erection but Richie takes them back over his head.

"Untouched," he says.

He brings Eddie's legs to his shoulders and leaves them resting, starting to enter, but much more easily, and starting to move, his hands clenched on Eddie's thighs.

"Hmm," he mutters, moving faster and being fascinated with Eddie's boner hitting his own stomach from the movement. "You feel so good, baby," he says, and feels that he almost falters when he feels Eddie tighten around him. "God, you look so good."

Richie leaves one hand resting on one of Eddie's thighs while he takes the other one to the boy's balls, starting to caress them, then starting to masturbate him.

Eddie completely forgot about college assignments, and mentally blesses Mike and Stan for forcing him to go to the bar, and having one of the best nights of his life after a long time. All the stress released his shoulders the moment his eyes met Richie's. And he thanks the elder for that.

Richie continues to bury himself frantically and wildly inside of him, and, when he lowers one leg of Eddie from his shoulders and sticks it to his hip and keeps the other up for a better angle, it is when he hits the sweet spot inside Eddie.

"I see I touched something interesting," he says after Eddie screamed furiously and started to shuddering, “Do you like it, baby?” He asks, his hands leaning on the connection of his thighs with his pelvis, “Do you like being fucked hard? Do you want me to become rude?”

Eddie bites his lip and buries his head tightly in the bed, lifting his pelvis. Richie speaking to him that way excited him more.

"Yes," Eddie mutters, trying to get his hands off the grip of the belt.

Richie, without completely getting out of the inside of Eddie, unbuckles the belt and gets up Eddie, he position him on top of him while he lies on the bed. "I want you to ride my cock."

Eddie nods and rests his hands on Richie's stomach, feeling the tension in his pelvis from Richie's squeeze.

It begins with a gentle circular motion, Richie's cock brushing his prostate again and again making him moan and tremble louder and louder; however, he stops moving circularly and begins to ride Richie's cock, leaving only half and burying fiercely, his cock hitting the lower part of Richie's abdomen.

The oldest brings his hands to Eddie's hips, pressing every time Eddie buries himself in his cock.

Both were only moans and sounds of skin-to-skin shocks, mouths half-open and dry, wet hair and sweaty fronts, completely naked and flooding in the pleasure of the other, wrapping up with the presence of the other, letting go for the moment, leaving the passion lead the act.

When Richie hits Eddie's prostate for the thousandth time, it is when the orgasm tears the stomach of the lower one, sending electric shocks all over his spine, and passes through Eddie's dick, starting to drip and ending up spreading all over their abdomen and their chests, filling them with semen.

Eddie tenses completely around Richie making him cum in the condom, still inside Eddie, feeling his hips ramming Eddie involuntarily despite having already reached orgasm.

The smallest one lies on Richie’s chest with his dick still inside of him after Richie stopped ramming him, both breathing erratically and choppy, still consumed in the pleasure of the orgasm they shared a few seconds ago, still accelerated.

"Shit," Richie says, after a minute or two has passed, leaving Eddie's interior and settling him aside, watching him intensely.

The shorter one smiles shyly, watching Richie behind his huge eyelashes.

“You were amazing, thanks,” he says.

Richie gives him a tired smile and nods "you too, baby," he says, and Eddie ignores the flutter that hits his stomach after hearing the nickname, and forces himself to believe that they are still symptoms of orgasm, yes. “You were fascinating, the best hook up I've had.”

Eddie giggles, nodding "yeah, same."

Both nod, still lying in bed.

"I have to go," Richie says, starting to get up "I have job tomorrow."

"Oh," Eddie whispers with disappointment, audible enough for Richie to hear.

The tallest breathes deeply, watching Eddie "you are amazing, I think we should repeat it," he says awkwardly. "Give me your number".

And so, with both numbers registered on each other’s phones, smiles on their faces, a goodbye smooch, and promises that say ‘I'll call you’dancing on their lips, they both finish saying goodbye.

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it slsajdsh and sorry if the smut was to meh. I'll probably going to do new projects and new au's so if you want to still reading me keep an eye on me u.u
> 
> I listened to a lot of hot songs to get inspired so maybe more late I'll make a playlist.
> 
> ALSO, the title was inspired by the song Earned it By The Weeknd 
> 
> love you<3


End file.
